mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Natsumi Yoshino
Natsumi Yoshino is Nena's older sister. She prefers to keep her private life just that—private. When she models, she goes by just Natsumi (written in katakana, usually). As she's recently begun to come to prominence as an AV idol as well, she goes under a separate name for it (Sayuri). Basic Stats Full Name: YOSHINO Natsumi (吉野 夏海) Aliases and Nicknames: Natsumi (ナツミ), Sayuri (小百合 / サユリ) Gender: Female Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese and Taiwanese Age: three years older than Nena; 26 (GDR II) Birthdate: 2 May Earth Blood Type: A Hometown: Taipei, Taiwan Languages: Japanese, Taiwanese, some English Occupation: former gravure idol (as Natsumi), AV actress (as Sayuri) Appearance HEIGHT: 5'4"/163cm WEIGHT: 110lb/50kg Body: Soft and feminine, with nice curves despite her small frame. She has an hourglass figure with a large bust (34E). Hair: Straight and cut to short or medium length. She likes it to look a little more brown than its natural black, so she gets it dyed. Eyes: Dark brown and wide, she accentuates them with makeup. Skin: Healthy pale, East Asian in tone. Voice: A little high pitched and cute when she speaks. Even so, she is quite straightforward when she talks and she isn't afraid of bad language as long as it's used at the right time. Most times she's rather professional and respectful in her way of speaking, though. 'Clothing: '''Girly and maybe a little slutty at times. She shows off what she has when she goes out, covering enough to be socially acceptable and leaving just the right amount to the imagination. She loves fluttery blouses and short shorts, and can never pass up cute sandal heels. She tends to go shopping with her brother when they're both in the same area, and they help each other pick out clothes, so there's a bit of overlap in their styles. Personality Natsumi is a no-nonsense girl who knows what she wants and reaches her goals. She doesn't like going out with men who take control of her and set the rules for both of them; she likes to be independent and work at things at her own pace. She's outgoing but she always puts herself first, not letting people step all over her or abuse her friendliness. Background Under Construction. Relationships Lovers *Kentaro Takahashi: current boyfriend. There are rumors the two fight more since Natsumi started doing AV work. Friends Under Construction. Family *Father: a wealthy Japanese businessman. *Mother: a Taiwanese socialite. *Nena: younger brother (by three years). The two get along well and always have. Housing *For the moment, lives with her boyfriend Kentaro Takahashi. Additional Info and Trivia *She does her best to keep unconnected to Nena and even Kentaro when it comes to public knowledge. Though some know she and Kentaro are dating, it's virtually unknown that she's Nena's sister. *Encouraged Nena to get implants, since he wanted to but was really hesitant. *Nena encouraged ''her to go into AV, since she wanted to but was really hesitant. XD Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Roleplay Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Female Characters Category:Taurus Category:Sono's Characters Category:Heterosexual